


There's Always Time For Gifts (and you're the best I'll ever get)

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is just a huge bundle of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: “Really?” Izuki looked at the small box in his hand, lips twitching upwards with amusement. “We’re outlaws on the run, and you bought me aChristmas present?”
Relationships: Aida Riko & Hyuuga Junpei, Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 4





	There's Always Time For Gifts (and you're the best I'll ever get)

“Really?” Izuki looked at the small box in his hand, lips twitching upwards with amusement. “We’re outlaws on the run, and you bought me a _Christmas present_?”

“It’s not a Christmas present,” Hyuuga mumbled, blushing furiously. “It’s a… not-Christmas present.”

Izuki nodded, barely containing his laughter. “Right. I repeat: we’re outlaws on the run, and you bought me a _not-Christmas_ present.”

Hyuuga nodded back, pink in the face. “Yes, yes I did,” he said defensively. “Just open it!”

“All right, all right,” Izuki chuckled, unwrapping the box carefully. When he saw what was inside, he raised his eyebrows.

“Blue velvet, huh, Junpei? That’s pretty damn expensive.”

Hyuuga cleared his throat. “Well… yeah. I’ve been saving up for a while.”

“By which you mean hustling more pool?” Izuki translated, and Hyuuga couldn’t help a laugh at his astute deduction.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “What else _can_ I do, though?”

“Hey,” Izuki put up his hands. “not saying it’s wrong.”

He continued to take off the wrapping paper agonizingly slowly, Hyuuga bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Izuki to finish.

At long last, the dark-haired boy held the small, square box of blue velvet in the palm of his hand.

“Junpei,” he said in a very quiet voice. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Open it,” was all Hyuuga said, tone bursting with excitement.

Izuki opened the box with trembling fingers, lifting out what was carefully nestled inside. A small golden ring, encrusted with a single diamond in the centre.

“I’ve loved you for a very long time, and I hate how much pain December and Christmastime always brings you,” Hyuuga said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend, who was looking at him with tears in his eyes. “So I wanted to start over. Mark Christmas for us with a happy moment, not a sad one. Because, hey, we deserve some joy, right? So… will you marry me?”

Izuki blinked, swallowing. “I… Junpei, I don’t know what to say,” he said softly. “This… you’ve given me so much already.”

“Say yes,” Hyuuga breathed, crossing the distance between the two of them and grabbing Izuki’s hands in his own. “Say yes, and let me give you all of myself.”

Izuki laughed. “Oh, Junpei. For you, the answer is always yes.”

And he slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, holding it up proudly. Hyuuga smiled and took the matching pair from the box, putting it on his own hand.

“Hyuuga-kun!” Riko called from the other room. “I need your help with this gun,”

Hyuuga grinned at Izuki, kissing him on the lips gently. “Don’t miss me too much, okay?” he tossed over his shoulder as he moved to exit the room.

Izuki threw the ring box at his head, rolling his eyes and scoffing. “I’ve got better things to do, sweetheart. Like you,”

Hyuuga rubbed the spot where the box had bonked against his head in an overdramatic fashion. “You wound me, love!”

“I’m gonna wound that ass of yours tonight,” returned Izuki, smirking.

“Okay, okay, you win this round,” Hyuuga conceded, laughing and leaving the room to help Riko with her gun.

He wouldn’t mind losing every round for the rest of his life just to see Izuki’s satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo fucking soft i cried writing this


End file.
